


仓横/日光之下

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 补档2016.03.01
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	仓横/日光之下

仓横/日光之下  
by三极管

01 

大仓忠义目缝微张，又觉天黯。 

他抬手揉了揉眼，下一次敞目时却发现自己的腿脚沐着还称得上温存的残阳。于是他目线辗转，瞧见一个青年蹲在自己面前。大仓的所见因躺姿与世界垂直，只绰绰辨得那人眉目柔和。 

“有什么事吗？”大仓问。 

“没什么。只是方才经过时看到你睡着的表情似乎很开心，觉得有趣就停下多看了会儿。” 

“哦，是的。”大仓并没有因得到素不相识的人「有趣」的评价而露出被冒犯的神情，反倒十分随和地说：“因为我很喜欢睡觉。” 

“为什么喜欢睡觉？” 

“因为醒着会饿。”大仓坐起身来，解释道。 

青年这次没有作声，只是低头看着他。 

大仓也终于看清楚了对方。青年的皮肤十分白皙，衣装整洁，朝自己投来的目光像羽毛一样轻，礼貌而克制。 

面容呢，算是好看吧。大仓想。不，相当的好看。至少是最近见过的最好看的人物。上一个由自己定义过好看的是贴在不知名街角四角斑驳的广告画女郎。 

那人站了起来，大仓的脖颈也自然地和视线一同扬起。这是个不错的人，他愿意目送他离开。 

下一秒却听那人问道：“同我一起走吗？” 

大仓惊讶地睁大了些眼睛，略有些迷茫地回道：“去哪？” 

“先去买点食材吧。吃面怎么样？” 

大仓想了想，答道：“好。” 

他也站起身来，并发现青年比他想象的还要高，自己的个头只能仰视他削瘦的下巴。维持仰姿可让人不好受，于是大仓低下头，看到那人垂在身侧的手。实在是属于那个人的手，一样的瘦长、好看。 

他未作思考就去牵住两根修长的手指，察觉到一丝颤动才赧然心虚地醒悟道：“抱歉……我可以这样吗？” 

“嗯。”青年回答道。 

除却饥饿和寒冷，第三个让大仓忠义强烈感受到其存在的是「感激」。感激横山裕带他脱离了颠沛流离的那些日夜。 

感激横山容许自己牵他的手时，回答的速度。 

02 

横山裕的家很大，由外看是传统样貌的宅院，内里所置的好些装潢、摆设却带着舶来物的气息。和现下的东京一样，日不日、洋不洋。大仓忠义想。所幸并不混乱。 

大仓到来之前，他一个人生活。大仓没有问过缘由，因为他也不希望横山问自己为何一个人在街上流浪。 

平日里，横山就穿着合身的黑西裤和衬衫，在傍晚阳光被屋檐割裂得边缘笔直的阴影内，闲闲地漫步于庭院走廊上。西洋打扮的挺拔身影佐着传统的日式庭院，竟融洽而悦目。 

——傍晚？对，只有傍晚。 

匪夷所思的，横山只有在傍晚及夜晚才会活动。 

除了带大仓回来的那天横山给他下了一碗味道称得上可口的面，他就再也没和横山同桌吃过饭。倒不如说，他没见过横山吃饭。 

大仓理所当然地对这样的不寻常产生了担忧的情绪，面对他的疑问，横山只是揉一揉他的头发，给出「我现在不饿」「我已经吃过了，只是你不知道」这样模糊得让人有点烦躁的回答。 

但自己有什么资格烦躁呢，大仓低头看自己的脚尖。也许不止「身世」这种很大几率让两方皆陷入尴尬的话题，横山希望自己在这样普通的方面都不过问。 

——他到底是怎样做到在某些方面保持着如此令人心情糟糕的距离感，又轻易地日益开拓自己愿意给他的信赖和期待？ 

大仓还是喜欢睡觉，即便横山从未让他饿着。他的早中晚皆吃食俱全，附近的拉面店还打好了招呼，只要大仓愿意，随时能够前去大快朵颐，横山会去结账。 

横山裕多么奇怪。 

但这样奇怪的横山，是有朋友的。 

大仓与横山共住的小半年里，存在若干个天气怡人的夜晚，有客来访。 

横山奇怪，就连朋友也是奇怪的。来的最多的是一位被横山称为すばる的男人。说是最多，次数也堪堪。那位すばるさん，每次来访时的发型都不一样——即使个中隔着几个节气，难免也使人咋舌。有时他会技巧高超地拨着三味线，偶尔动用那把好嗓音吟上几曲；抑或是拿来一些大仓从未见过的乐器，鼓捣出让人耳朵愉悦的调调。他也曾抱来酒坛子，突发奇想地叫横山拿出高脚杯喝烧酒。 

形容起来是个相当能闹腾的人，但すばる与横山相处时并不多话。比较例外的是最近一次，すばる情绪特别高涨。他一边把手伸到松垮的素和服衣襟内挠痒，一边用十分大叔的语气说：“大仓くん，ヨコ在日本是非常珍稀的物种，你要多多爱护他哟。” 

“为什么珍稀？”大仓瞧了横山一眼，发觉横山莫名紧张地盯着すばる。这让大仓更加好奇，于是他赶紧凑到すばる的身边去。 

“因为……”すばる勾住大仓的肩膀，一脸严肃地顿了顿，道：“——他超白的。你不觉得吗？他是我见过最白的了！”然后大笑着倒到榻榻米上。 

“发酒疯的大叔。”大仓很失望，有些嫌弃地看着他。 

“是啊，完全就是个大叔。”横山积极地附和道。 

“我去泡个解酒茶好了。”大仓起身道。 

“麻烦了。”横山似乎也喝了很多酒，但全不见醉意。 

“我不要喝，我很享受醉醺醺的感觉。”すばる起身，揉了揉脸说：“等你长大就了解了，小鬼。” 

“我不想了解这种事情啦。”大仓把茶推给两个人。 

すばる倒是受了那杯茶，另一只手拍拍大仓的背：“谁知道呢。” 

想知道的事情也许并不能知道，不想知道的事情说不定有一天要知道。 

为什么要那么复杂呢。大仓丧气地把下巴搁在桌子上，扁起嘴看向横山。 

横山托腮回看他，似笑非笑地用口型说：バ—カ。 

  
03 

  
最初的时候，横山问过大仓，你几岁了？ 

大仓想了想，答，十四吧。 

横山点点头，说，你还真挺矮，多吃点吧。 

大仓吸溜吸溜地喝完汤，说，我肯定会长得比你高的。 

为什么当时没有问横山几岁呢？大仓在餐桌前坐下，看着给他准备早餐后即将去卧室就寝的横山，心想他的容貌在这三年一点都没有改变。 

“对了，我今晚要出门。”横山把热好的牛奶推到大仓前方。 

“嗯，好的。”大仓对他的神奇作息早已习以为常。他对着横山的背影说：“横山くん，我穿你的旧裤子已经觉得裤腿短了。” 

横山转过身，看见大仓嘴边一圈白沫，原本为表现得意而展露的笑变得很傻。 

“是你腿上肉太多裤腿下不来了吧。” 

“你就不能承认你已经比我矮了吗。” 

“是，是。”横山冲他摆摆手，拉上了厨房的门。 

大仓收拾好餐具，去上课。 

他在料理学校当学徒，也快三年了。横山当年问他想不想上学，他说不知道。横山问他除了睡觉还喜欢什么，大仓说吃吧。 

于是顺理成章。 

大仓很喜欢做料理的感觉，加之他有天赋，学得也快，在这方面是如鱼得水。 

唯一沮丧的是，横山吃不了他做的东西。 

乍一看似乎很难理解，是的，大仓也很难理解。 

大仓第一次做出造型和滋味都非常完美的玉子烧时，开心地拿回家跟横山邀功。横山对送到嘴边的玉子烧犹豫了很短暂微妙的时间，但最后还是张嘴接受。 

味道好吗？大仓问。 

好味。横山也很开心地冲他笑。你很强嘛。 

那你吃完好不好？大仓看到横山又露出了犹豫的表情，有些心虚地问，其实不好吃吗？他夹起一个自己咀嚼起来，和想象中的一样美味。 

当然不是，只是我觉得我吃不完。横山做出有点夸张的为难神情说。 

那我们一起吃完。 

横山想了想，说，好。 

翌日早晨，大仓来到厨房却没有看见横山。桌面上也不似往常一般摆着做好的早餐。大仓心觉奇怪，便试探着去横山的卧房察看，看到横山恹恹地卷在被子里。 

大仓跪过去，心急地问，横山くん你有没有事？ 

横山伸出一只手拍拍他的手说，没事，就是肠胃有点不舒服，老毛病了。没准备早餐真是抱歉啊。 

果然是我做的料理有问题吗…… 

横山的手又拍了他两下，当然不是，是我的问题啊，你看你不好好的吗。 

横山把手缩回被子里，又补了句，别担心，我已经吃药了。你出门吧，快去路上买点什么吃。 

自此之后，大仓虽然会和横山报告自己又新学会了什么，但试吃的事就再也没提。 

下课后，大仓和同伴一起去买了合身的裤子又吃了饭，在店里插科打诨的也待到挺晚，本来打算就这样散了，没想到同伴提议道：“要不要去酒吧？” 

大仓下意识说：“可是我们都没有成年啊。” 

同伴怒其不争：“真没出息！我猜装装样子就能够进去了，你长那么高有什么用。” 

大仓被他一激，便同意了提案。该提案在酒吧门口被现实残酷地驳回。几个人被扫了兴，觉得没劲，落寞地看了半天贴在外边的画报女郎，决定真的要散了。大仓一看也快到了睡觉的时间，撇了撇嘴，背向缭乱的灯红酒绿。 

但他很快又转过身，因为他看到了一个熟悉的身影。 

横山的手臂被一位女士挽着，修长身姿旁佐了聘婷背影，养眼得要命。大仓觉得喉咙无端地梗，踌躇了几秒便跟了上去。 

来到了意料之中的场所。大仓定定地在那栋建筑物外站了一刻，最后决定离开。他沿着路旁一个荒芜的坡道拖沓地走上去，心想自己方才都在干些什么。 

——被倒胃口的窥私欲驱动。   
——愚蠢至极。 

他迁怒似地朝那栋建筑瞪过去，没想到所见之景将他钉在原地。 

未好好拉完的窗帘分裂出不多不少的空间，让他足够清楚地看到一切。 

横山与女人在拥吻，并不激烈，但足够忘情。他为女人脱掉外套，拉下洋装后背的拉链。他的衣着依然得体从容，红得比女人染的指甲还要夺目的唇覆在女人雪白的后颈，缱绻无比地亲吻。 

亲吻。 

大仓看到横山张开嘴，咬上女人的后颈。 

嘈杂的脑内变得很安静，世界上仿佛从来没有风。 

大仓最中意的事情就是睡觉了。没有食物就不能吃，两眼一闭却能得到睡眠。对比起来，睡眠是多么公平、便利的享受。 

他不知道自己确切的年龄，那就算他活了十八年吧。 

大仓忠义终于迎来了第一次失眠。 

04

横山裕感觉差不多有两天没和大仓忠义碰面了。

两天，是有点难以判断个中意味的时间。

如常收拾好的餐具、叠好的被子、晾晒好的衣物，更添了些欲盖弥彰的意思。

他们间一直存在着相对稳定的微妙时差。物质间的引力受限于质量和距离，此次轨道发生偏移的迹象，稍加思考便能推论出问题所在直直指向着距离。

为什么突然被拉开距离了呢。横山裕把脱下的皮鞋摆放整齐，蹲在玄关有些委屈地思索。叛逆期？会不会来得太晚了点。

或许仅仅是大仓近来比较忙……但愿。

只是这样一来，就会意识到这个屋子真的很大。

自己比以前更容易寂寞了啊。横山抬手挠挠后脑，无声地行走在屋内昏暗的长廊。

——昏暗？

一般来说，在这个时间点，走廊应该是漆黑的才对。横山站在客厅透着光亮的门缝前，迟疑了一瞬后将一边拉门缓缓拉开。

室内十分暖和，酝得本就浓郁的酒香更甚。横山的表情未起波澜，毕竟拉开门前，通过与光同样突兀的气味就大概猜到了这样的情形。

大仓微微蜷起长手长脚，胡乱卷着一张毛毯卧在榻榻米上，桌上和地上都有起了盖的酒坛子。横山坐过去，挨个儿地拎起来瞧。坛子中不至于滴酒未剩，但粗略计算一下，大仓也是饮了令他讶异的分量。思度至此，横山往大仓那里一看，发现后者竟然苏醒了。

大仓迷瞪着眼睛，眨了几下才启了唇道：“横山くん。”

横山此刻心情复杂无比。大仓这样子在他看来实在是糟，但他不清楚对方这样做的缘由，所以无法定夺自己首先应当作何反应。

大仓见他不予回应，相当久违的动真格的任性在酡红的脸上显露出来。横山以为他开始生气了，没想到他再次开口是语气更软的一声：“ヨコちょ。”

横山叹了口气，坐近了些答他：“是。”

“好久不见。”

横山几乎要被逗笑了，又想起自己应当尽了监护人的义务，便语重心长问道：“你今天为什么喝这么多酒？”

大仓却答非所问：“你靠近些，我有两件事要告诉你。”

反正他现下醉成这副模样，多说也是徒劳，倒不如先把人哄去休息，清醒了再教育。横山想罢，便依言再坐近了些。

“不是这样……耳朵凑过来。”带着鼻音、语调有些拖长的声音让人无法拒绝：“我没有力气。”

横山无奈地倾身去听，未料刚与大仓堪堪凑近，自己就被方才自称虚软无力的醉汉风驰电掣地按在了榻榻米上。不明所以的横山条件反射地低声道：“喂、你这——”

接下来的话却被带着酒气的吻给封了去。

大仓狠狠地将自己的唇瓣碾上横山的，牙齿轻轻叼住对方润泽的下唇厮磨。这一系列的动作的开始和结束都快得超乎横山的意料。他的眼睛还保持着圆瞪的状态，大仓就已经抽身，居高临下地看着他。

“第一、”大仓说，“这是我的初吻。”

他确实喝了太多酒，眼瞳中如酒精般的侵略性饱和得几乎要滴落下来。

——变量的剧变会导致什么？

——失控。

横山涨红了脸，揪住大仓的前襟，用很大的音量说：“够了，别胡闹了——明天你这蠢货醒酒以后，想起自己的所作所为一定想钻进地缝里……”

被谴责的那个人置若罔闻，展开一个笑颜，自顾自地继续说道：“第二、我看到了哦。”

“你、不是人类吧。”

说完，大仓就在横山揪住自己衣襟的手气力骤失的那秒向一旁倒去。

04.5

两枚小巧的孔洞缀在肌肤细腻的后颈，它们的边缘还在渗出几丝冶艳的鲜血。红色的血没能随着皮肤纹理蜿蜒几分，就被粉色的舌舔去。这样的情景暧昧而断续地播放，直至孔洞再没有血渗出。

横山裕把怀中昏迷脱力的女人温柔地放置在床上，将其衣衫尽褪。那些隐约散发着迷人香气的衣物，被横山随意地散在床的四周，假装这里确实发生过一场情难自抑的旖旎。

他为女人盖上被子，弯下腰托起一只无力的纤手，在手背上轻吻一记。

多谢款待。

将手放回原位，横山迈开长腿朝房间的门口走去，路过镜子时从容地整理衣装。

门扉合上的声音也是体贴的轻。

横山裕已经活了快四百年了——作为一个吸血鬼。

要问他为什么是吸血鬼，答案是十分朴实无华的：因为他生下来就是。

吸血鬼是多么无聊、没用的生物啊。靠人类的血维持生命，不能接触剧烈的阳光，对固体的消化能力差劲无比。

只要自己愿意，就可以不老不死地活下去。

在挺年少的时候，大概是两百年前吧，横山产生过想体验死亡的念头。

他选择了最方便的方式来体验。在阳光最为猛烈的午时，他将一只手指试探着伸出窗帘的间隙。无法言说的疼痛让他猛地抽回手，那根手指的皮肤扭曲着融化，丑陋得不堪入目。

居然那么痛。他觉得很失望，死亡也不是美妙的东西。

也那么没趣。

较之无趣地死掉，那还不如随便活着。说不定还会寻到有趣的东西。

年轻、美丽的女子的血液，是最为上佳的。

先从善如流地享用可爱的肉体，再享用美味的血液，也是轻而易举。

但是轻而易举是个多么乏味的词。

渐渐地，他只攫取延续生命的必要品。猎物在被吸食血液的过程中，会得到类似于性高潮一样的快感。甚至比性高潮更令人迷恋和战栗。

再使用一些不足为提的小伎俩，她们醒来后只会认为自己与一位面容莫名难以回忆的温朗男士良宵一度。

他待她们一向浪漫。

横山裕换了一个地方继续活着。

日本，他母亲的故乡。这里有很多没见过的妖怪，也有很多妖怪没见过他。他初来乍到，莫名其妙地就交到了数量远超意料之外的朋友。

那只手指早已痊愈。有过如此糟糕的经历，他却不排斥阳光。

对阳光的耐受力会随着年龄增长。横山甚至会挑一些苟延残喘的傍晚，毫无目的地游走。

说起原因，以生的姿态行走在死的边缘，似乎挺有意思。至少现在他还没玩腻。

某日黄昏，横山瞧见一个在路边熟睡的脏兮兮的少年。他衣衫褴褛、瘦骨伶仃地躺在破破烂烂的残阳里，睡颜则安逸甜蜜得很。横山鬼使神差地蹲下细看，像是要确认那张脸上不合时宜的愉悦。

——全然不惧阳光，却也那么容易死掉的人类。

对昼伏夜出的横山裕来说，那个时间是他新的一天的开始。

这一天，他独自踏出家门，却不是独自回家了。

05

宿醉的感觉糟糕透顶。

比宿醉更糟的是，自己好好地拥有着昨夜的记忆。

大仓忠义踉跄地冲到厕所干呕。

昨日他假借替家长跑腿的名义，买到了连自己都觉得分量不妙的酒。大仓并非初次喝酒。横山在书房工作或阅读时，身旁偶尔伴有红酒，他或多或少蹭过几口。适量的酒意之于睡眠，如配餐的甜点，给人更美满的体验。

喝醉自然是一次也没有过。

前几日的那个夜晚，他目睹了横山裕吸食血液的过程。那个时候的横山，露出了他从未见过的惬意、满足的表情。

即使囿于距离，他也能感受到那种不一样。

漫长的怔然之后，他仓皇地逃离。回到了最让自己心安的被褥中，却怎么也睡不着。

大仓觉得心中累着不断袭来的失望、愤怒和怨恨。自己与横山共住三年，对方从未亏待。横山的作息及一些习惯是异于常人，但由于他不愿多加解释，因此大仓在心中决定不再深究、介怀。

——既然自己决定了不去过问，不去探究原因，那为什么知道了真相的自己，会不受控制地产生那么多丑陋的情绪？

大仓闭上眼，脑中浮现的是各种各样的事。横山的手虽然不是冰冷，但从未温暖过；横山从来喝不醉；横山从光亮处步入黑暗处随即可以行动自如……横山吃了自己做的料理无端地病倒了。

尤为挥之不去的，还是横山与女人相拥，缠绵地吻过后者的嘴唇、下巴和脖颈的画面，还有横山闭着眼睛静静地汲取鲜血时柔和的神情。

令人气恼。

大仓忠义逐渐绝望地意识到，那些不断挑拨着他的愤恨，实际的身份是嫉妒。

他嫉妒那个女人，能够被横山裕亲吻。

他想占有拥有那样表情的横山。

大仓不清楚该怎样面对横山，因此他开始躲避他。没有谁能比他更懂得如何避开横山。他知道，以横山寡断的性格，不会立刻对并不确信的变化提出疑问。

他想要调整心态的时间，所以想方设法得到了。

但他好像失去了睡眠。

精神绷紧的感觉让大仓难过不堪，他想了很多种办法，最后决定借助酒的力量。他没有去拿横山的那些红酒，因为不确定要喝多少能够达到效果。烧酒似乎是最好的选择。

果不其然，他心满意足、昏昏沉沉地失去了意识。暌违的睡眠是那么的令人感激。

事实却让他发现，比起睡眠，那时候的他更想见横山一面。

干呕了半天，大仓并没有呕出什么。他扶着墙壁，歇了片刻才去漱口。脸色苍白地走出洗手间，发现横山抱肩背靠着走廊的墙壁，看他走出来后站直了身子说：“来聊聊。”

大仓做了一个深呼吸，答道：“好。”

横山点点头，才欲转身就被大仓叫住：“在这里说吧，我等会儿还想回卧室休息。”

大仓看着横山转为走到自己面前。他已经明显比他矮了，可惜此刻大仓不能似往常一样恶作剧逾越地揉一把那柔软的黑发。

“看你的模样，昨晚的事是记得的吧？”横山神色凝重地说：“你看到了什么，我大概能猜到。你怎么看到的，我也不问了。不是人类这点，我并不打算否认。我想说的是……”

横山顿了顿，接着说：“如果你觉得反胃、恶心，打算从这里逃离，我全然不会反对……也不会对你如何。”

大仓噗嗤一声笑出来，换来横山带着些迷茫的讶然神色。

他把背靠上墙壁，缓缓开口道：“真令人头疼啊……宿醉也是，横山くん也是。”

“你为什么要用那么伤心的眼神和我说这种话呀……”大仓伸手去抚横山的脸颊，横山没有躲开，只是嘴唇微张地看着对方接着说道：“我才该伤心呢。昨天告诉横山くん的事，最重要的明明是第一个啊。”

——这是我的初吻。

你明白吗。

06 

“可以说件很在意的事吗，”肤色冷白的青年朝坐在自己对面的人说，“为什么我从未见过你吃松果？” 

“因为成精之前就已经吃腻啦。”作答的青年留着看起来十分乖巧的短发，绽开一个露出可爱门牙的笑容：“这可是有名店家的招牌麻薯呀。” 

这些后天得道的妖怪，真是随便啊。横山裕腹诽着抿了一口酒。能够获得尝试范围较之往昔更广的食物的机会，着实令他羡慕。 

“那你现在打算怎么办呢，ヨコちょ？”安田章大嚼着麻薯问道。 

“不知道……”横山放下酒杯，好看的手指无规律地轻轻击打桌面，“别称呼我为ヨコちょ，听起来很让人害羞的、”动作着的手指停了停，“……别人听见还会学了去。” 

安田舔了舔指腹，微微歪头想了一秒，又眯着眼睛笑起来。 

“偶尔害羞一下并不坏，”他笑嘻嘻地盘腿坐着说道，“ヨコ今天就是因为害羞才久违地来和我见面的啊。” 

安田章大是一只松鼠，据他本人说，迷迷糊糊地，有一天忽然就能够化为人形了。 

可能是这家伙好事做太多了吧。彼时すばる用一只手指轻轻戳着安田的脸颊说道。 

横山与他结交，契机是因安田与すばる相识。朋友的朋友，通常也会成为朋友。 

你好，初次见面。渋やん说你虽然吸血，但是不坏的。安田第一次见到横山，就开心地要与他握手。 

对初见之人的热情不擅长的横山，因为安田治愈的气质稍微放松下来。握手兼自报家门后，横山听到安田一脸好奇地开口了。 

那，你是蚊子精吗？ 

闻言，横山一时间只能保持吃惊的表情。在一旁的すばる恨铁不成钢地拍了一下被他抱在怀里的安田的大尾巴，说，ヤス！我告诉过你他称作吸血鬼……而且想想都知道公蚊子不吸血的啊！ 

呜哇，对不起，你和蚊子精我都没见过呢……安田诚恳地道歉，横山摆着手说没关系然后无法抑制地大笑出声。 

总之，即便偶尔会蹦出一些厉害的话来，安田也是十分治愈的，让人不自觉地会去找他倾诉。横山属于不好意思打扰别人的类型，但安田的温柔不会让他有太多负担。 

“害羞什么的，别杜撰不存在的事啊。” 

横山嘴上如此回道，心中犹在忐忑。他潜意识地避免去解读一些尘埃已散的信号。 

今日早晨，那因宿醉而比平时温度稍低的手掌抚在颊畔，拇指若有似无地擦过自己的唇角，然后整只手骤然离开。 

我的头真的好疼，横山くん。大仓低头瞧了一眼抽回的那只手的掌心，手指轻轻拢回，继而把手垂在身侧。我要去休息了，抱歉。 

他瘦削的肩胛骨隐在衫内，如那无措的暗涌。 

……我的头也很疼啊，小鬼。 

中止回忆，横山看了一下屋内的挂钟，对安田道：“打扰你的时间也够长了，我该走了。” 

“好的。话说回来，ヨコちょ，”安田一直率真明亮的笑变得意味深长起来，“其实你完全有能力让那位小朋友把麻烦的事都忘得一干二净的……为什么没有这么做呢？” 

横山转头与托腮望着他的安田对视，眼神闪烁了几下，并未作答。 

不过安田不需要他告诉自己答案。 

他心中明白就好啦。在横山裕从这高高的树屋的窗台离开后，安田章大伸了个懒腰，想道。 

07 

归至家中，横山裕立即与大仓忠义打了照面。 

大仓瞧见横山，便语气晴朗地说：“啊，横山くん，欢迎回来。” 

横山一怔，应道：“嗯。”然后不知为何交代道：“我方才去拜访安田了。” 

大仓也有点意外地眨了眨眼，说：“安田さん啊，他怎么样？” 

“……挺好的。大晚上的还吃了一堆麻薯，也不怕消化不良。”横山尽量自然地去看他：“你呢，你怎么样？” 

“感觉已经没问题了。”大仓绽开如平素一般灿烂的笑容，将为洗碗而挽起的衣袖捋下来：“刚刚才喝了横山くん给我留的粥。现下烦恼的只是白天睡了太多，导致睡意全无。” 

横山也笑起来：“这也是没办法的事。” 

大仓点点头，说：“那我回房看一会儿书。” 

似乎一切又回到正轨。 

至少表面如此。 

接下来的几日，无人提及那些乱七八糟的事。但横山发现，大仓看似无意实则刻意地截断了他外出的时间点，并与自己处在一起，这让他有一种被监控的感觉。因此——他也不清楚为什么因此——将每周一回的狩猎延迟了几天。 

补给的缺失让横山焦虑。终于在这夜，横山一言不发地自矮案前起身，意图明显地朝着这屋子的门走去。 

他听到大仓的声音从背后传来：“横山くん，要出门吗？” 

——啊啊，吵死了。 

横山心中烦躁的情绪疯长起来。他想，为什么自己的步调要因无聊的顾虑而乱了节拍。大仓忠义无论如何，也没有干涉他的理由和能力。就算…… 

就算他对自己产生了一些必要之外的情愫，那又怎么样？ 

原本吸血鬼就与人类不同，他们的情感不深厚，更多时候处事取决于心情。一旦产生不悦的心情，人类或许会顾虑各种因素而多少把控情感，他们则可表现出完全的淡漠与我行我素。 

自己变得反常太久了。横山在心中嘲道。人类终究不是同植物一般缄默的生物，虽能够给自己栽培、观察成长的乐趣，却会带来意想不到的影响。 

不自知地变得容易束手束脚、犹豫而敏感，不是横山的期待。 

他听到背后有意料之中的脚步声，果不其然，在准备抬手拉开拉门的那刻被人从身后抱住。 

“松开。”横山停下脚步，做了个不耐烦的深呼吸，合起双目冷漠地说。 

效果似乎是非凡的，他立刻感觉那双手臂松动了。 

若是要博气力，人类的力量他根本不放在眼里。这样知难而退的反应更合他的心意，能省去不少麻烦。 

未料的是，下一秒横山嗅到了自己渴求已久的气味。他猛地睁开双眼，看到一只被刀锋划开的手腕离他只有几分距离。新鲜的伤口正淌下无比热切、可口的红色。 

“需要血的话，就请用我的吧。”他听到大仓用一种悲伤又温柔的语调对他耳语道：“拜托了。” 

接着那只手腕毫不犹豫地送到了自己的唇边。 

——「本能」的恶趣味，就是看你向它俯首称臣。 

横山叫嚣已久的欲求对如此近的诱惑全然无法抗拒。大仓感到自己的那只手腕被奇大无比的力气禁锢住，湿软的舌头渡了上来，接着，那处薄薄的皮肤被利齿戳开。 

比痛楚迟来一步的是无法言喻的麻痹和酸软。大仓的下巴无力地抵在横山的肩窝，另一只手虚圈住那人的腰。他的眼神很快变得空洞起来，最终被因疲乏而缓缓沓下的眼睑遮去。 

我果然该嫉妒那些女人。被狂欢一样的快感袭卷到意识崩析的那一瞬，大仓忠义在心中戏谑地想道。 

把毫无意识的大仓忠义安置进被褥后，横山裕沉默地坐在一旁，脑中思索的是安田章大的话。 

自己实在太蠢，早该如此。横山缓缓将手朝大仓的头顶伸去。只需要一些小法术就可以让他将那些偶然发掘的事及之后的不愉快统统忘掉。 

连带那部分让自己困扰的感情。 

一劳永逸。 

指尖且触上柔软的发，横山听到窗户那边轻轻响了一声。 

抬眼看去，是安田出现在那扇窗的窗台。 

“……ヤス？”横山微微愣住。 

“打扰了，是我。”安田探头望望，跳进屋内，问：“出了什么状况吗？” 

横山牵起嘴角笑了一下，说：“是的。不过就要解决了。” 

“真的吗？你笑得那么难看，让我很不安心啊。”安田走过来，蹲在横山身边。 

“别总是想那么多。倒是你，怎么突然间过来了？”横山把定了片刻的手收回来。 

“是这样的，我现在要去见一个朋友，他之前的信提到了一些你可能会兴趣的事，所以想来问问你要不要同去……”安田看了一眼静静躺着的大仓：“是不是要换个地方说？” 

“你说吧，他暂时醒不了的。”横山揉了揉眉间回道。 

安田点了点头，问道：“ヨコ，你想不想变成人类？” 

08 

话音刚落，安田章大就吐了吐舌头说：“对不起啊，这样的问法太奇怪了。我是想说，你对你这个种族有转化为人类的可能性这点，是否感兴趣？” 

横山裕将微怔的表情敛起，隔了几秒才回道：“有这样的事吗？我从未听过。” 

人类。 

横山裕看了大仓忠义一眼。 

愚蠢。脆弱。 

——真的存在会赴如此异端的，自己的同类？ 

“我也不知道详细的，毕竟我还没与那位朋友交流……”安田戳了戳横山，“哎，你快做决定，我不愿意迟到的。” 

“走吧。”这次横山爽快地答道，“反正我也懒得待在家里了，”他站起身来，“正躺着的那家伙太招人嫌。” 

安田抬头看看他，又低头看看大仓，不明所以地应了一声：“唔。” 

安田章大所说的那位朋友，竟是个阴阳师。 

妖怪与阴阳师交好，听起来就新奇得很。 

但感觉是安田能办到的事。横山想。 

他们到达那位阴阳师的住所时，对方正捧着碗凉面吃得起劲。抬头看到来访的二人，那人擦了把嘴，十分大爷地伸手指点他们落座。 

横山还未开口，他就说：“哦，我知道你。对了，你没杀过人吧。” 

“……没有。”横山心情复杂地否认。 

“那就好。哎，杀人这事可太坏了。”那人拿起杯子喝了一口水，说：“我是锦户亮，请多指教。” 

……他真的是个阴阳师吗？横山用眼神问安田。 

你看，他的装备挂在那里。安田呷了口茶，用目线示意。 

好吧。横山把头转回来，也拿起茶呷了一口。 

锦户亮吃饱喝足后，绕过两人，去自己的书桌桌面上拈了一本旧旧的本子。他吊儿郎当地靠在桌沿，翻起了书页。 

“这是一个异国的阴阳师的日记……或许应该称他为驱魔人？”锦户说，“是用洋文写的，有些用了古语，我也看得不是很明白……但从这页开始、” 

动作的手指轻轻刹住，锦户抬头望了望两人，说道：“大概是一个吸血鬼转化为人类的记录。” 

“那个吸血鬼为何要转化为人类？”横山问。 

“上边并未记载。但于我看来，较之被委托，更有可能的是——这是一场实验。”锦户咧嘴一笑答，“而且是成功的实验。” 

他走过来，把书摆在两人面前的桌面上。 

安田凑过去看了一眼，把脖子缩回来，说：“啊，果然看不懂。亮还真是厉害呀。” 

听闻褒奖，锦户露出了些得意的神色：“一般般啦。”他在安田身旁坐下，拿些期待的神色瞅着安田，对方意会地变出尾巴给他摸。 

横山则拿过来翻了翻。他大致浏览完毕后，将本子合上，抬头看了看锦户，说：“这些阵法，你都能做？” 

锦户答：“你先给出翔实的翻译，我才能判断。” 

“上边所说的材料，你都能弄到？” 

“如上一个问题的答案。” 

横山沉默了一下，说：“你对这个实验产生了莫大的兴趣，加之知道ヤス认识我，所以约我来会面。” 

锦户摸着松软的尾巴毛，心情愉悦地答：“嗯。” 

“你不确定我会不会感兴趣，也不确定能不能成功。” 

“嗯。” 

“如果我在转化过程中失去控制，你会没命。” 

“是谁没命，那可不一定。”锦户感受到安田朝自己投来的惊疑眼神，笑出一口齐整的牙齿，安抚地拍了拍他的尾巴：“我说着玩的。” 

有意思。横山想。 

人类。   
有着未被时光消磨的跃跃欲试。   
乐于成为赌徒。 

横山将修长的手指交叠在一起，忖度的姿态。 

他对锦户说：“有纸和笔吗？” 

安田还没有完全反应过来：“ヨコちょ？” 

“反正现在我也出不去了。”横山托腮看着窗外，地平线开始小心翼翼地渲着层叠的光。 

横山接过锦户递来的纸笔与墨水，再看着对方将窗帘拉上。 

合作愉快。   
但愿。 

  
09 

大仓忠义听到开门的声音，便坐直了身子转头望向门口。横山裕看到前者也是微讶，他把门关上以后问道：“你怎么就坐在玄关这里？” 

大仓看着横山以自己熟悉无比的动作脱掉鞋履、挂起大衣，懵懵懂懂地说：“我还以为……你不回来了呢。” 

“你想得美，这屋子可是我买下来的。”横山笑道。 

大仓抬头看站在自己面前的横山，略恍神地想，当年自己也是这样子看着他。 

他有些艰涩地开口道：“横山くん，我想和你说……” 

横山沉默了一下，说：“你这次没有喝酒吧？” 

大仓的眼眶骤然热了起来。他果然讨厌了。他心里想。毕竟自己做了那么多糟糕透顶的事。 

他沮丧地低头咬着下唇，接着听到横山似乎叹了口气，在他面前蹲了下来，说：“好啦，我开玩笑的。” 

大仓一只手抠着另一只手手腕上绷带的边缘，说：“……我觉得这段时间，我给横山くん添了很多麻烦。在此之前，明明一直都注意着不去给横山くん造成困扰…… 

“但是这次真的不行，我办不到。不仅如此，只要我在横山くん身边继续待下去，还会给你带来新的困扰。所以、” 

他抬头看横山的眼睛。那双眼眶也泛着红色，只是原因是那人有着过于白皙的肤色，与自己的狼狈全然不同。 

“我从这里离开吧。”说了一长串话之后，大仓的语调愈来愈镇静：“我已经是自立的年纪，而且多少学了些手艺，自己一个人肯定是没有问题的。” 

横山一直安静地看着他斟词酌句。 

“十分抱歉。以及……谢谢你这些年让我待在你身边。”大仓说完，如释重负地吁了口气。 

“就这些？”横山终于开口道。 

“嗯。”大仓定定地看着他，突然反应过来似的说：“那我去收拾东西……” 

“谁让你走了，”横山在他欲起身的那瞬伸手压住了他的脑袋，“你还要帮我看房子呢。” 

大仓怔住，过了半晌才磕磕绊绊地说：“横山くん……横山くん不是在生我的气吗……横山くん要出远门吗？是怎么一回事……” 

“我啊，”横山顺势乱抓了几下手掌下方的头发，“说不定还挺向往吃你做的料理呢。” 

想要生活更有趣，首先得让自己变蠢。横山裕想，这是哪个伟人说的呢，那就当是我说的好了。 

10 

桌上的台历被拿起来察看了一番，往后翻了一页后复被放下。 

我已经帮横山くん看了快两年的房子了。大仓忠义顶着晨起的蓬乱头发，边想边打了个哈欠，手伸进睡衣里抓了抓痒。 

他再不回来我就要不喜欢他了。他叼着牙刷带着些起床气思索道。这屋子也是我的了。 

横山裕在差不多两年前，轻描淡写地和自己说打算转化成人类。 

大概要花个一年半载吧。横山彼时说道。当然，也有可能不回来了。 

即便可能面对这样不敢想象的结果，自己的反对票对横山来说仍是无效的。 

所幸等待并不是无知的。横山离开之前，大仓还以为放置在家中某个拐角的那部古旧的电话是一个装饰品。 

电话隔一段还算规律的时间会毫无预兆地响起，但似乎还体贴地选了他能接到的时间点。接起来是一个语气散漫的男人的声音，言简意赅地说一句：还活着。 

继而在大仓想破口大骂的时候挂掉，耳边只悬着空荡的单音节。 

真让人伤脑筋，对吧。

洗漱后称得上神清气爽的大仓慢悠悠地走下楼梯，路过客厅的时候，无端地觉得周遭的空气与平日略有些不同。 

于是他停下脚步，漫不经心地拉开拉门。映入眼帘的是一个人瞧起来甚是闲情逸致地坐在矮案前的画面。那人穿着合身的白衬衫和西裤，摊开了一张报纸正细细读着。那修净的手拿着的是吃了一半的点心，属于自己昨夜置在案上的碟中。 

横山裕转头看向现下房内的另一个人，夸道：“味道不错。” 

他慢条斯理地站起身来，纵着大仓一言不发地走到跟前，牵起自己的手，然后又将信将疑地看着自己的脸。 

横山感到握住自己的那只手有犹豫的、牵引的意味，于是他便顺着对方的步伐和沉默，不疾不徐地行至庭院之中。两人皆未着足袜，却好似都不介意晨露的凉薄。

然后他们就一同站在足够明朗的阳光下了。 

横山的一边手还是被大仓紧紧攒着。大仓把另一只手缓缓抬起，捂到眼睛上，接着他像小孩子一样发着抖哭了起来。 

明明过了要两年了，怎么反而更没有长进了。横山眯着眼睛在阳光里看那个人，觉得他看起来傻到不行，就抬手去揩他湿漉漉的眼角。 

指节先触到的是能把心脏沁得起皱的温热，被风一吹就没脾气地变凉。 

啊啊，现在我也有了。 

横山裕想道。 

37°C的眼泪。 

END


End file.
